A Vintage Year
A Vintage Year is the second mission in Hitman: Blood Money. Agent 47 is tasked with eliminating Fernando and Manuel Delgado, both of whom were heavily involved in the cocaine industry. Mission information Briefing Hello, 47. Your next target's in Chile. His name is Fernando Delgado. Used to be a Colonel in Pinochet's intelligence service; now he's running a cocaine factory under cover of a vineyard. Satellite imaging suggests that the lab is underground. Fernando's son Manuel is in on the coke trade, so to make it look like a drug hit, you'll need to take him out too. We'll get you in with a pensioner's club from Santiago for the big celebrity unveiling of Delgado's new wine label, named for 80s "B" action star Rex Stanton. There'll be at least one TV crew on hand, so keep an eye on them and their cameras. Delgado's got a seaplane, and that may be your best way to get out in a pinch. Intel *The guided tour of the wine cellar might prove useful, especially when looking for potential death traps. *We've heard that Manuel likes to entertain friends and enjoy the merchandise in the wine cellar. *The entrance to the secret lab is hidden somewhere in the wine cellar. *The insides are guarded by highly trained guards. Objectives #Kill Don Fernando Delgado. #Kill Manuel Delgado. #Escape the Vineyard. Description Agent 47 anonymously made his way inside the vineyard, where he easily acquired a guards' clothing as a disguise. Substituted with his recent disguise, 47 made his course around the vineyard, and incidentally arrived in a dormitory where Fernando Delgado was playing his cello soothingly. 47 assassinated his first target, in which he left to set up Manuel. Ensuing he crossed the vineyard unnoticed, 47 arrived at a compact underground stairwell where he embedded an explosive device on a winch bearing large wine kegs that were overlooking the area. Circumstantially, Manuel Delgado ventured into the section beneath the cargo which caused 47 to detonate the bomb, successfully causing Manuel's death to appear as an accident. With both of his targets dead, 47 made his way to the hangar level of the vineyard, where he bypassed the guards and escaped using a seaplane. Weapons *Firearms **Shotgun - On many guards and in weapon caches. **SAF SMG - On most VIP guards, some regular guard and in some weapon caches. **TMP - Carried by Manuel Delgado. **Snub Nosed Revolver - Carried by Fernando Delgado and Manuel Delgado's contact. *Melee Weapons **Kitchen knife - In the food storage room near the hacienda. **Hammer - In a storage room on the top floor and on a barrel in the hangar. Disguises * Guard * VIP Guard * Worker * TV Crew Outcome Agent 47 liquidated both of his contracted targets and successfully emigrated the Chilean vineyard without notice. Trivia * A Vintage Year is a year where the wine made is especially good. *The classical instrumental played by Fernando Delgado is Bach's Cello suite No. 1, prelude. * Since Delgado's Hacienda is supposedly a place where both wine and cocaine is made, it can be considered odd that no agriculture appears to be nearby, neither grapes or coca. Source *''Hitman: Blood Money'' See also * Walkthrough Category:Hitman: Blood Money missions